shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
No one has a single clue about this world but me...They all must know how cruel it is! And how I plan to save them.
Log #4901234567 1523/4/13 Tuesday Hello myself. How are you doing? Did you get that memo from me the other day, it is quite important. If you forget, you die tonight! Not kidding! *Your statement is hardly worth the laugh and respect. I have indeed recieve your message. Do you? Tell me the progress then! You motherF$#$#! *I must decline. I have upmost contempt for you. Your selfish action of taking the last pudding from the fridge bring upon dishonor on your name! Not my fault! I had to kill for that pudding! My latest meeting with that ugly pirate crew gave me such an appetite. *Oh yes...Their pouring guts. I must thank you for aiding me in my collection of the defeated. I have gathered many faces to place on my wall of accomplishments. Zzzzzzzz. Mmmm? So noisy. Keep it down. Zzzzzzz UHMM?!!! WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BITCH?! I DARE YOU TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP! *Silence! Both of you! I shall not allow such animosityin the presence of out lord. Bwahashikokura! You guys crack me up! This court is in session! Operation Rainfall is coming together. Oh, it's the spoilsport...Why did you have to make an appearance?! I was about to slaughter them! *Ah! Forgive me, my lord! I apologize for not showing respect earlier. ZZZzzzzzzzz......don't care. *You imprudent brat! I will behead you for that act of respect. Come! I will make it rain guts and blood on this spot that will mark your grave! There we go! DIE! DIE! YACHICHICHICHICHICHI! All of you. Did you not hear me? Your master demands...ATTENTION! So bothersome. A ok. A ok. What do you want this time, Master? I want to sleep. Awwww.....as long it involves me and blood....I shall listen, Master. *I shall obey my lord. Speak as I listen. Oh it involves blood all right.....That's right, Armstrong is busy as of now with a special task. He's not attending the mind room. We shall proceed without him. I will brief him later. I never liked that Marine. He's still alive. Anyone who's still alive annoys me. ' *As a fellow warrior, I do not care other than his strength. ''Yawn. He's annoying too...his voice...Yawn.... '' Armstrong is vital. His role weights the same as the rest of you. Without your strength, our sense of justice will cease to exist. '' '''Justice? Like rules? My only rule is kill anyone on sight! As if you can see with blood constantly in your eyes.....zzzz....*pop* I'm awake! *My justice is the same as yours, my lord. No one has a single clue about this world but me...They all must know how cruel it is! And how I plan to save them. That is the sole purpose of OPERATION RAINFALL is for! *Yes, my lord. YES! YES! THE 4 BLUE SEAS WILL BE KNOWN AS THE 4 RED SEAS!!! YACHICHICHICHI!!!! People must sleep...for good.....''Zzzzzz....*pop*...I'm awake! ' Right now, Armstrong is acquiring another crucial piece to my plans. As for your parts, Merchant of Death, you must keep supplying the wars with weapons as usual, because of that task, I know that our little chosen one, 2nd God, is giving the world such a cleasing ' ''Yes.....He is currently at "No Island" He is at war with the 8 Island Nations in the New World. Currently....yawn....an hour of eradicating them all. Red Beard. Your next target is the Iron District. That country must be in ashes by time I have my coffee break tomorrow. Make sure no one survives. I will not allow those bas#@ds to prosper from their black market trade of devil fruits. YACHICHICHICHI! FINALLY!!! ANOTHER ISLAND DYED IN RED! Now my most loyal servant, the Extremist Steel, here's the latest list of your targets. Their devil fruits will not used for their cause but only mine *''Your wish is my command.'' Now this meeting is over. It's time for me to pay a visit to someone that caught my eye. A captain who is currently in possession of a void weapon, Zeus. This is going to be his lucky day! YAKUSOGAHAGEYEAH! Now get out! To be continued....unfortunately for the world Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Stories